From Friends to Boyfriends (Tim & Sean)
by CaptainCandy2.0
Summary: WARNING -This story contains gay romance and most of it is explicit scenes so if you're not old enuf, don't read this and corrupt yourself -WARNING This story is basically about 2 boys who have a past of doing explicit things together and things got awkward, however they met and things start to get interesting... I might make chapter 2 if anyone wants :)


**This is a gay fanfic that my friend asked me to write. It contains some sex scenes so don't read it if you're not old enuf. This is also my first time writing a fan fic, so i would welcome some feedback and constructive critism. Annnnd I'm not gay, I'm bi haha. Thanks for reading! :)**

**This story is about a boy named Sean who has a crush on his old classmate Timothy(now they are in different classes). Sean and Timothy had done some explict things in the past and things had become awkward between the two guys. However they met with one another accidentally and things started to get out of control...**

**CHAPTER 1: The Beginning**

On a Friday afternoon, Sean had just finished school and was exhausted from the torment of lessons. He had been trying to catch a glimpse of his crush during math class. He managed catch Timothy looking at him a couple of times, making him feel excited. Timothy had always told him that he wasn't gay, but Sean had his suspicions. As he turned round the corner, he was too absorbed in thinking out "us" that the love of his life bumped into him. Sean looked up at the tall boy, but quickly looked back down. This turned the normally loud and cheerful boy into an embarrassed and shy wreck.

Sean quickly muttered a "Sorry", followed by a quick and short laugh.

Timothy smiled, revealing his perfect white teeth and chuckled "It's okay"

Sean was elated. It was the first time he had talked to his crush in months. He had always thought that Timothy never liked him back, but little did he know that Timothy yearned for his company just as he did.

"Don't you have CCA today?", Timothy asked shyly

"Nah. CCA was canceled..."

Sean replied nervously. This had been the longest conversation he has had with Timothy in years.

Timothy saw his moment and asked "Ummm... I'm free too... Well since we're both free, do you want to go get a drink at Nex Mall?" Timothy blushed and looked away slightly.

Sean was shocked. He couldn't believe his luck. The love of his life was asking him out. He pinched himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. He looked up to see Timothy's flushed cheeks. With the thought that he had made Timothy blush, he regained his regular confidence and said "Sure. As long as you let me buy the drinks"

Timothy smiled widely, though his blush was still obvious on his pale cheeks.

Timothy walked alongside Sean as the couple headed towards the train station. He consider holding Sean's hand, but could bring himself to do it.

Sean had felt that an awkward silence was brewing and asked slightly nervously "Timothy, could we ... Forget the past and start over?"

Timothy quickly gave Sean two quick nods in reply, and was very happy to hear that. He had been waiting for Sean to ask him out, but the other boy seemed to take an eternity.

As the two boys entered the train cabin, the boys began to talk about life and school in general. And before they knew it, they had arrived at nex.

Sean wondered aloud, "Where should we go... ",

Timothy suggested that they head to Starbucks. As the cute couple now headed towards Starbucks, Timothy stood in front of Sean on the escalator. Sean couldn't help but stare at his butt. He finally got the view he had always wanted. However he was so mesmerised that he had not seen Timothy look back. Timothy caught Sean staring, blushed and turn around to hide his face from his crush.

At the entrance of Starbucks, Sean quickly piped up

"I'll buy the drinks. Since... You know I'm the boy, haha"

Sean gave Timothy a cheeky smile. Timothy face turned beet red, but smiled back

"Well you ought to because you're the one that asked me out in the first place!" He cheekily replied

Both boys stared at each other looking into each other's eyes, not wanting this moment to end. Then the cashier had to ruin the moment

"NEXT ORDER SIR!"

Both boys looked away cheeks flushed. Sean muttered to himself, how adorable Timothy looked. He ordered a large latte for himself and a caramel frappuccino for the adorable boy with him. With their drinks in hand, Sean scanned the shop looking for Timothy. He spotted Timothy in the corner looking out the window. He quickly made his way over.

As Sean made his way over to Timothy, Timothy turned to look at the boy that was approaching him bearing the beverages. Timothy smiled wryly, looking Sean. He realised that the boy that he has fallen in love with, had been going to the had been trying to impress him, and Timothy thought it was working, because Sean was exceptionally hot in that school shirt that is way too tight for him.

Sean sat down opposite Timothy, and looked at the beautiful boy that was in front of him. Maybe it was luck or some Divine being that was looking down upon the boy, but the sun shone through the window, making him look like an angel. The way his beautiful brown eyes shone in the light, his perfect white skin, and his brown hair, made Sean's knees weak. How could he be so lucky to be having a drink with this angel. Sean didn't want this moment to end, but Timothy cutely cleared his throat, and asked" Sean? can i have my drink?"

This caused Sean break out of his trance, and realised that he was staring at Timothy. By then, Timothy's cheeks were so red, they look like he had just been burnt. Sean too felt his cheeks grow hot, but handed over the drink to Timothy. Being the adorable boy that Timothy was, he looked down shyly at his drink, and said " How did you know that i liked mocha frappuccinos ?"

Sean chuckled and smiled at how innocent Timothy was. He replied "Seems like you post a lot of photos on twitter." Sean smugly replied.

Timothy looked away because he was so embarrassed. Sean just laughed at his adorable behaviour.

The two boys chatted gleefully. Between them, they had missed more than 2 years friendship. While Timothy was talking, Sean couldn't help but stare into his deep brown eyes, causing a jolt of excitement to run through him. Timothy suddenly stopped talking as he realised what Sean was doing, blushing slightly.

"Haha why are you staring at me? Is there something on my face?" Timothy asked jokingly

"Oh... Uhh it's nothing" Sean answered with a slightly nervous laugh.

A silence enveloped them as both boys looked at each other. The tension between the boys was so thick that you could cut it with a knife.

Out of the blue, Timothy asks,"D... Do Yo... You ... li...k?" then suddenly TImothy broke down into tears.

Sean was shocked not knowing what to do, and not knowing the incoherent words that he produced. Regardless, he quickly moved over to the other side. Hugging Timothy, and letting him cry on his shoulder. He may be making a scene but he couldn't care less. The boy needed him and he didn't care what other people thought of him.

Sean rubbed circles into his sides, trying to make the crying boy feel better.

Soon Timothy calmed down enough that he could talk. Both boys were inches apart. Sean looks at the adorable boy and says " it's alright." And smiles gently.

Timothy shakes his head and pulls away. Sean gets a glimpse of the teary eyed boy. Timothy wiped his eyes and asked again in a clearer voice "Do you... like me?"

Sean panicked. Sean's mind flooded with different ideas, was this for real? Was Timothy really asking this? Or is Timothy trying to get me to come out to bully me for being gay?

Sean chose to take a leap of faith, and answered, "I do! I have always longed for us to be together. Please don't reject me like you rejected me before?"

Memories flooded back to Sean of the time that Timothy rejected him when they were in secondary 1. Tease welled in his eyes as he prepared for the worst. The impending rejection.

Timothy had a shocked look on his face as Sean trembled with fear, awaiting his crushes response. Another few seconds passed and by then, Sean already knew the answer.

" I knew it... Im sorry to have bothered you", as Sean stood up with tears flowing down his cheeks, grabbed his bag and started walking.

As he walked away, Timothy pulled the shorter boys hand, pulling Sean back down. The slim boy then kissed Sean lightly on the lips. Sean quickly grabbed Timothy's face to deepen the kiss. The feeling of Timothy's soft lips on his was heavenly and also aroused him enough to make him semi-hard. The electric feeling of the moment was exhilarating.

When the two boys pulled apart from the kiss, Sean pulled their foreheads till their foreheads touched. Timothy them whispered ,"Me too." Both boys smiled. Sean then asked

"Then will you be my boyfriend?" Sean lightly laughed.

"Yes. YES! YES! YES!" Timothy whisper shouted, hugging Sean as if he was going to disappear.

"Wow I didn't expect that..." ,Sean chuckled.

"I couldn't help myself... Sorry...", Timothy shyly replied. Blushing he turned away not looking at Sean.

"Timothy look at me."

But he refused to look at Sean .

"Come on Tim, don't make me force you..."

Timothy slowly turned to face Sean.

Looking Timothy in the eye, Sean said " That was the best kiss I ever had. And it was also my first kiss."

"Me too. I guess it's the first kiss for both of us haha"

Sean looked away and smiled to himself. He had always dreamed of this moment and fantasized about what they would do afterwards. He couldn't believe that it was all coming true and wanted to take it to the next level.

"So... How long have you been.. Um.. Bi?" Timothy asked curiously.

"Since the day we met I guess, in P5"

"Ohh haha me too, but I didn't know why I liked boys back then."

The two boys conversed and an hour flew by.

Timothy looked at the time and said,"Ugh I'm so hungry"

"Well, me too but I know a perfect place to eat"

Timothy shrugged in agreement as Sean intertwined their hands and walking out of Starbucks.

The couple walked around the mall, with Timothy holding Sean's hand. Sean then made a left at a Lego shop, going down the bright yellow alley that lead to the toilets.

Timothy chuckled,"What are we doing here?"

Sean cheekily replied,"You'll see."

Sean entered the male toilet and went into one of the 3 cubicles as Timothy innocently followed him.

Timothy knew exactly what they were going to do as he squeezed into the cubicle.

"Are you sure it's safe here? Someone could hear us." Timothy asked nervously.

"Trust me, no one ever comes here."

Sean leaned forward and kissed Timothy passionately. Sean pushed his tongue at Timothy lips. Timothy opened his mouth willing. Their tongues met, fighting for dominance.

Timothy broke the kiss as they both gasped air.

"Wow you're experienced.", Timothy cheekily praised.

Sean cheeks heated up as he moved to kiss him again. This time, he pushed Timothy against the wall of the cubicle. Their tongues met again and played with each other, wrapping around one another and exploring each other's mouths. This time Sean broke the kiss with a sly smile on his face.

Sean dropped down on his knees and started to unbuckle Timothy's belt. Timothy by then was aroused and manhood was straining against it's restraints, causing a large bulge in his pants. Sean unclipped Timothy's pants and pulled down his zipper, showing his dark blue boxers hidden within.

Timothy's 5 inch member created a tent in his boxers. At the sight, Sean immediately got hard and started to rub his rapidly growing erection. Sean slipped his fingers over the waistband of his new boyfriend's boxers and pulled it down, showing Timothy's manhood. Sean wrapped his fingers around Timothy's member and began to jerk him off. The thought of Sean helping him masturbate was enough to to cause him to moan. Sean quickly stood up and roughly pushed his lips against Timothy's. When he pulled away he put his finger to his lips telling Timothy to shut up.

Timothy mouth the word "Sorry" in reply.

Sean continued to work on Timothy's erection and placed it at the entrance of his mouth.

Sean did not hesitate to engulf the thick manhood and wrap his tongue around the tender organ. Timothy's member was engulfed in wet heat and he trembled in ecstasy. Sean then pulled back his foreskin even more to expose the head and Timothy flinched in pain but gestured Sean to continue pleasuring his shaft. Sean decided to go a bit hardcore and started to deep-throat the 4.5 inch. Timothy bites back a moan and ran his hand through Sean's jet black hair to indicate that Sean was doing it right. Taking the member out of his mouth, Sean gasped for air and coughed,"It's too big".

"Sorry, maybe the drugs i took worked too well" Timothy innocently replied

"You took drugs?!"

"Nah i'm just kidding. Continue, you were doing an awesome job"

"Awesome blowjob you mean", Sean winked.

"Haha yeap"

Sean took in his manhood and started to play with Timothy's decently sized balls, causing a jolt of pleasure to run through his body, almost making his knees buckle. Sean then used his other hand to grope Timothy's well toned pecs and squeeze his nipples gently. Wanting to return the favour, Timothy stroked Sean's hair, caressing his scalp. Sean shuddered with pleasure and sucked harder and more intensely, deep-throating on many occasions to show his compassion.

"I want you to cum inside of my mouth, fill me with your warm seed", Sean said seductively.

Timothy nodded in agreement and whipped his head back as Sean devoured his member, swallowing the entire 4.5 inches. Swirling his tongue over the member, Timothy indicated to Sean that he was at the edge of an orgasm and Sean prepared for the blast of Timothy's orgasm.

The warm liquid burst into his mouth, filling every corner and oozing out of his lips. Sean's tasted the liquid and slowly swallowed, savouring every last drop,. Timothy sat on the toilet cover, exhausted from the ordeal, as his manhood went limp. Sean rubbed Timothy's limp member and licked up the last drops of cum from his finger.

"That was great. I've been wanting to release for days", Timothy smiled

"Haha thanks. Your cum tasted great! My dinner is settled for tonight", Sean said sinfully.

"I haven't had my fill yet", Timothy replied, glancing at the budge in Sean's school pants and licking his lips.

"You'll get yours later, come on I wanna get some real dinner."

Timothy got up, pulled up his pants and cleaned the toilet as if they had never been there. Grabbing their bags, they carefully creeped out of the cubicle and ran back out into Nex mall. They were starving as they headed towards the nearby McDonald's to have their dinner. They had found a cozy corner at the back of the food conglomerate and put their bags down to reserve it. Sean and Timothy leaped behind the queue and waited to buy their food.

"Do you wanna come over to my place for the night? It's getting kind of late and I don't want my new boyfriend to get raped", Sean jokingly said

"Sure, I have nothing planned for the night anyways."

When Sean reached the counter he ordered his favourite Fillet O' Fish and fries with no salt. As he moved to the side, Timothy ordered the exact same thing as Sean, which surprised him a little.

"You trying to copy me ah?",Sean asked

"Pffft please, I love Fillet O' Fish way more than you"

"Haiz", Sean sighed as his food arrived and carried it back to the table. He sat down and reflected on the events that had just unfolded, not believing that it actually happened.

"Hello? Wake up" Timothy snapped his fingers in front of Sean's face as he faded out from his trance.

"You really get these trances frequently eh?", Timothy asked.

"Nah, they are caused by you", Sean replied with a cheeky smile

Timothy laughed and blushed a little, shying away from Sean's praise. A silence started to descend on the couple as they ate their scrumptious meal.

"I didn't know you liked Fillet O' Fish", Timothy inquired.

"Haha I love it. But I love something even more", Sean purred, reaching under the table to grope Timothy's limp manhood, slowly jerking it off through his school pants.

Timothy was startled at first but as the pleasure set in, he moaned in ecstasy

"We.. argh.. shouldn't be… doing this here", Timothy grunted and brushed Sean's hand away. Feeling disappointed, Sean continued to devour his Fillet O' Fish, avoiding eye contact with him.

"We can do it later at your place", Timothy cooed.

A spark of joy and excitement ignited within Sean and smiled Timothy. Timothy smiled back and continued to consume his meal eagerly. As they ate, they continued talking about their lives, trying to fill the 2 year void of information.

By the time they had exited the fast food restaurant, it was 9pm and they started to head towards the bus interchange to go to Sean's house. Fortunately, the bus 317 came within a blink of an eye and once again, the twosome sat at the back of the bus, right in the corner.

Sean whispered lustfully in Timothy's ear,"How about now?"

Timothy laughed nervously and nodded in agreement. Sean's hand creeped from Timothy's thigh up to his crotch where he noticed the shift in Timothy's pants and the bulge that had formed. Sean used his fingers to wrap around the erection and started to massage it, Using all five fingers, Sean moved them in an up and down fashion, sometimes gently scraping the tip of Timothy's member. This caused a jolt of pleasure to run through Timothy and made him spazz out a little. Timothy threw his head back and closed his eyes, enjoying the tender fingers of his lover on his manhood.

Sean then did the unexpected by bending down so that his face was at his crotch. He then started to lick the erection through the fabric of Timothy's school pants. He moaned in satisfaction, and reached over to return the favour by rubbing Sean's now fully hard member. Sean was kissing and licking, making eye contact with Timothy occasionally.

Suddenly, Sean jolted upright and stared out of the window

"Shit", Sean cursed under his breath

"Why? What happened?", Timothy asked.

"We missed our stop", Sean muttered, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"Haha it's ok we can get off the next stop and walk right?"

"Yeah I guess, my house isn't far from here anyway."

Timothy smiled in agreement and pressed the 'stop' button. The bus screeched to a halt as it arrived at the next bus stop. The duet got off the bus and started to walk in the opposite direction, with Sean in the lead.

After a torturing 10 minutes of walking, they arrived at the gate of Sean's mansion. The magnificent gate towered above them, the white giant walls of the house shimmered in the moonlight.

Timothy paused,"Aren't your parents at home?"

"Nope my family went to visit my brother, Jon, who is studying Trash Management in India and my maid went for a holiday.".

"Oh wow, so you're all alone?"

"For the weekend, yeah"

"Great!"

They both laughed as Sean opened the gate and walked past the Koi pond. Timothy chuckled at the pathetic pond and moved to the front door where Sean was fumbling for his keys. He unlocked the door and they both walked into the sparse living room. The kitchen was connected to the living and there was 5 inch plasma TV hanging on the wall, facing a $4000 leather sofa. Beautiful antiques on shelves lined the walls and hanging from the ceiling, lighting the room up was a sparkling chandelle.

Sean started to spring up the stairs to his room and Timothy followed suit. Sean flipped the switches in his room and the lights flickered on. This reveale metre room with a connected bathroom, and a balcony. Different toys and model planes were on display all around Sean's room, with his bed positioned in the middle of the room.

Throwing down his bag, Sean leaped and landed on his comfy bed, exhausting from the long but exhilarating day. Timothy stood awkwardly at the doorway and was in awe seeing Sean's beautiful room. Sean got up and lowered the blinds that covered his window. Timothy had put his bag down and was wandering around the room looking at the different objects.

Sean jumped into his soft bed again and patted the area beside him, indicating for timothy to lie beside him. Timothy lowered himself onto the bed and beside Sean, enjoying of the feeling of the soft mattress engulfing him and swallowing him up whole.

Timothy felt a hand running through his thick lush hair and he liked the feeling very much. However, Sean enjoyed it even more as he ran a second hand through the hair, massaging his scalp along the way. This had caused Timothy to feel drowsy and he instinctively hugged the nearest object: Sean. Sean was in heaven with the fact that his lover was hugging him.

Timothy's warm body was pushed up against his own and their foreheads met. Their legs were fighting for the top spot as they crossed over one another, resulting in a tangled but arousing mess.

Sean whispered softly,"I love you so much"

" I love you too", Timothy answered.

Sean then moved in for a kiss but pausing when their lips were just barely touching as they breathed each other's air. Sean broke the kiss and gasped for air, due to the lack of oxygen. Timothy laid back and sighed in exhaustion. Sean inched closer to Timothy, leaning his head on his boyfriend's broad shoulder. Timothy wrapped his arm around Sean's shoulder and ruffled his hair. Sean giggled and caught Timothy's eyes, without thinking, Sean moved forward and kissed Timothy lightly on the lips. His lover laughed heartily and embraced Sean. Sean felt Timothy's broad shoulders against his well-maintained body, rubbing each other's chests together. Timothy broke the hug and yawned,"I'm gonna get some sleep now". he turned away from Sean and lay facing away from here.

Secretly, Timothy wanted to see what Sean's reaction was, whether he would continue the heat of the night or simply just fall asleep . Sean hesitated for a moment to gather his thoughts, thinking if Timothy was testing him in a way.

His dream move was finally possible as he crawled towards Timothy and hugged him from behind, making him semi-hard. The tentage made by the 5 inch poked at Timothy's butt. Feeling Sean's member, Timothy got harder, extending to his full length. . Sean wrapped his slender arms around Timmy's neck, locking his arms in position. Timothy smiled and asked: "You really wanted to hug me huh?"

"Yeah, I've always fantasized about this moment, together with you", Sean whispered.

"Haha, me too, since the day you gave me a….:

"Shhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

"But there's no on…."

"SHHHH"

"Fine"

Sean sneaked his across Timothy's body and groped his balls, palming them in his hand. Sean slipped his hand under Timothy's pants and started to rub his member, making it harden, preparing it for the night.

However, Timothy wanted a go and snaked his hand over to Sean's crotch, using 3 fingers to rub it, encouraging it to grow in size. Timothy turned around to face Sean and reached forward to kiss him, all the while pleasuring each other. Timothy then grabbed Sean's hand and moved it away from his crotch," It's my turn".

Timothy grabbed Sean's shirt and pulled it over his head, revealing Sean's semi-muscular interior. Timothy ran both hands up and down Sean's smooth body, stopping at his nipples to squeeze it gently. Sean faced the ceiling and let out a groan of pleasure, letting out a breath of lust.

Timothy planted kisses on Sean's chest and slowly, agonizingly, made his way to the rim of Sean's school pants. Suddenly realising having not bathed yet, Sean leap up and said, "I gotta take a shower first, I'm all sweaty and yucky"

"Well, me too"

"Oh. Haha, you wanna….um.."

"Bathe together?", Timothy said with a cheeky look on face, taking off his shirt.

"Haha yeah, I got some extra clothes that are hopefully.." Sean paused, "Comfortable for you.".

Sean went into the bathroom, which was connected to his room and flipped on the lights, illuminating the spacious room.

The bathroom was clean, the walls shined, the floor was dry, the toiletries were neatly lined along the shelves and beside the sink, The mirror was sparkling and the toilet bowl was shiny. Sean grabbed a towel and slung it over the towel rack. Sean stripped off his sweaty school uniform and threw it in a basket, leaving him in his boxers. Timothy followed suit but removed his underwear, folding it nicely and setting them aside. Sean's eyes were glued to the limp manhood and his own began to grow. Timothy noticed this and gave Sean a wink, sexily saying," You want me to help you with that?", pointing at Sean's boxers.

Sean smiled slyly, "I don't mind".

Timothy walked over and kneeled down, slipping his fingers into Sean's boxers and pulling them down swiftly. The 5 inch stood out like a sore toe, just that it wasn't sore, but on the contrary was ready to be devoured by Timothy. He wrapped his fingers Sean's shaft and started to jerk it off. Timothy stuck out his tongue to taste the cock and he smiled,"It tastes like the way you smell"

"Is that bad?",worried Sean.

"I love it."

Sean smiled. Timothy then swallowed the erection and started to bob his head up and down, sending waves of pleasure to wave over Sean. Timothy's lips were clamped onto the cock and his tongue swirled at Sean's tip. His tongue moved swiftly, wrapping around the shaft, circling the tip and licking the base. Timothy took it out of his mouth: The erection was covering in a glistering layer of Timothy's warm saliva. He moved in and kissed the tip, planting kisses along the shaft, while palming Sean's warm balls. Timothy looked up at Sean with his shimmering dark brown eyes, giving him a cute look, causing Sean's shaft to ooze out pre-cum. Timothy lapped it up eagerly, licking his lips as he savoured the legendary taste.

Desperate for more, Sean shoved Timothy's head into his groin area, making him swallow the whole 5 inches. Timothy gagged but stayed in that position, wanting to swallow it whole. Sean threw his head back and trembled in bliss: The feeling was heavenly, especially when Timothy was doing it. He looked down at the kinky angel who was jerking his own erection off, while eating Sean's shaft breathlessly. The way Timothy looked was too hot: His skinny white body, the way his hair ruffles up in untidy mess, all the more making him look cuter and his cute 4.5 inch erection. The thought of this alone made him orgasm, shooting his sperm into Timothy's face, making him flinch as a large drop landed on the top of his nose, slowly dripping onto the top of his mouth.

Timothy licked up the cum near his mouth and smacked his lips, savouring the exotic taste of sperm, Sean's sperm. Using his fingers, Timothy scooped up every drop of cum and put it in his mouth, enjoying the taste of a godly figure. Timothy slumped down on the floor: His mouth was tired from the first time sucking on a dick and he smiled to himself.

"Looks like we have to clean you up", Sean suggested.

"Yeah, you've made a big mess, but I managed to clean some up", Timothy winked at Sean and licked his finger.

Sean opened the glass door and walked into the shower area. Timothy stood up and followed Sean inside, getting aroused once more, becoming semi-hard as he smuggled naked next to Sean. Sean turned on the shower and the cool water hit their heated skin, making them heave a sigh of relief. Sean squeezed behind Timothy, wanting him to take in the icy cold water, rapidly cooling both of them down. Sean pressed his limp member against Timothy as he grabbed some shampoo and applied it to Timothy's scalp. The shampoo foam covered Timothy's entire head, except for a few strands of hair sticking out making him look even cuter.

Sean used both his hands as he scrubbed Timothy's hair, running his fingers through and massaging his scalp.

"You're pretty good at this, you can become hairdresser next time haha."Timothy snicked.

"Don't tell anyone my secret ambition." Sean joked.

"You can share your secrets with me babe", Timothy replied.

"I always will."

Sean had finished with the hair and continued on with his "full scale body wash". Sean grabbed the bar soap and wrapped his arms around Timothy's chest. He started slowly scrubbing Timothy's front from behind, moving from his neck and shoulders to his waist where he stopped and wrapped his soapy fingers around the soft shaft. Using only 2 fingers, Sean encouraged it to grow as he moved his fingers up and down, creating bubbles which clinged onto the growing erection. Sean leaned his head on Timothy's soft back as he started to pleasure Timothy once again. The erection had grown to its full height, the foreskin being pulled back and forth harshly, making Timothy flinch in pain. The heat of the 5 fingers on his shaft made him forget the pain as Sean continued his actions.

Sean then told Timothy the next set of instructions: To bend over

A finger was aligned at Timothy's entrance, the cold water still pouring down from the shower head, wetting Sean's finger even more. Timothy grabbed Sean's finger and brought it to his mouth, making his nails touch the soft lips. Timothy slid Sean's finger into the cavity, washing his tongue over the finger, covering it with a coat of saliva. The warm thick saliva stuck to Sean's finger as he swung it back and aimed it at Timothy's entrance. Sean looked Timothy in the eyes but quickly looked away as the cold water hit his eyes.

The finger was jammed into his hole, making his rim explode in pain as the finger squeezed it's way deeper and deeper into the dark adyss. The finger was met with Timothy's warm inside as it made its way to the ultimate prize: his prostate. After much pushing and squeezing, the finger had reached its destination and curled to reach it.

The pleasure deep within Timothy started to rise and he moaned as Sean rubbed it faster and harder. The feeling was numb but was enough to make him groan constantly. Timothy gasped as Sean thrusted his finger in and out, leaving his insides wet from his own saliva. Sean took out his finger and sucked on the middle finger as well as his ring finger, coating it with a thick layer of saliva.

Two fingers were thrown in and stretched Timothy's entrance to its limit. The pull of the skin was excruciating and the rim became sore and red. Sean was harsh: he furiously pumped two of his fingers into the gate of Timothy's body.

_I'm sorry Tim but it's necessary to loosen you up for later, if not you might get hurt even more. _Sean thought, as he saw Timothy cry out in pain. Tears were brought to his eyes as he saw his new boyfriend's face was scrawled with pain. Timothy looked at Sean with his brown eyes, shining with tears as the pain continued. Their eyes connected as the ordeal persisted, locking each other with a look of a pain in their eyes; the only difference was: Timothy's pain was physical, Sean's pain was emotional.

However, the pain soon ceased as Sean took out his fingers, covered with the warm juices combined from both him and Timothy. He turned off the running water and hugged Timothy from behind.

"Im so sorry, I just had to.", Sean apologised.

"I know babe, I'm sorry for being such a baby," Timothy cried out.

"Haha, you're such a tease". Sean laughed.

The couple got out of the shower and took a towel each, helping each other out to dry out. Sean beckoned Timothy to lean down and he reached over to dry his hair, creating a fluffy mess. Sean smashed his head into his head into the mass of hair and rolled around in it, weaving in the scent of his boyfriend.

"You really love my hair huh," Timothy laughed.

"I do!", Sean cried out.

"Well, it all belongs to you now," Timothy smiled back.

Sean grabbed a shirt and a pair of shorts from his wardrobe.

Naked, Sean slipped the shirt on for Timothy, pulling it over his head and fitting it nicely for him. Sean stretched the rim of the shorts open for Timothy to climb into.

"I don't wear shorts to sleep," Timothy winked.

"Why are you exactly like me?" Sean laughed.

He grabbed a pair of underwear and slipped it on for him.

"At least wear these, geez" Sean suggested.

Timothy laughed and took the dark blue briefs in his hands. He used his fingers to rub the material and then brought it close to his face. Timothy took a big whiff as he gulped the taste of his sexy boyfriend. Sean blushed as Timothy continued to sniff his underwear and said, "Put them on already.".

Timothy chuckled and slipped the slightly tight underwear on, creating a giant bulge. Sean could not take his eyes of the size of the bulge created and started to drool in lustful hunger. Timothy noticed this and waved his hand in front of Sean, causing him to snap out of his dreamy stasis.

"You can have it all you want Seanie, you don't have to keep starting at it haha." Timothy joked.

"I still love it!", Sean cried out again.

"I think you're a bit too high, maybe we should get some sleep, it's getting pretty late."

"Will you sleep with me? I'm afraid of it, afraid of being alone."

"Don't worry I'll never leave you. Ever."

Sean smiled and hugged Timothy passionately, their warmth creeping over each other's bodies, Sean broke the hug and slipped on his own pair of black boxers, entrapping the beast within.

Together, they walked out of the bathroom door, turned off the lights and shut the door behind him. The air conditioning hit them with a blast of cold air, making them both shiver in delight. The couple made their way over the bed and prepared for the long night ahead of them. Sean jumped onto the bed and Timothy followed suit.

The bulge at both of their crotches began to grow bigger as they cuddled together under the warm blanket of Sean's bed. Sean grabbed his bolster and threw it on the floor.

"Why did you do that to your lovely bolster?" Timothy enquired.

"I won't be needing it since I already have one here." Sean said cheekily.

Timothy grinned and hugged Sean tighter, squeezing him firmly. The boy squirmed but quickly calmed down and enjoyed the heat of Timothy's bare body on his own. Timothy reached down and cupped his hands, covering the ever growing bulge of Sean's boxers. His hands caressed the hardening manhood and rubbed it gently, sending waves of pleasure to Sean. Since Sean was a nice person, he returned the favour by doing the exact same thing but rougher - he wanted more. The couple continued to pleasure one another and suddenly Sean ripped off Timothy's boxers with his hand, spinning it with his finger as he brought the pair of briefs closer to his nostrils. Sean smashed the underwear into his face, breathing in the eroctic smell of Timothy's privates. The smell of sweat, heat and the erection itself combined together to produce a harmony of the different scents. The aroma filled Sean's nose and made its way to Sean's brain, registering itself as the most amazing smell he had ever sniffed.

As he woke up from his trance, Sean was surprised to discover that he was naked once again. The boy next to him had become a mimic of sorts; copying Sean's every move. The smell of Sean's crotch had enveloped Timothy as he lay flat on the bed, the underwear smacked on his face. Every breath he took, took him on a trip to heaven and back, the different smells coming together cohesively After he had his fill, Sean threw aside the underwear and kissed Timothy on the cheek, waking him up from his dreamy state. Timothy flung the boxers away and moved in to kiss Sean

on the lips. As their lips met, their hearts and minds united in harmony once again, the two souls entwined together.

The tongues met again with a heated battle to determine who could enter whose mouth. As they fought, they wrestled and wrapped around one another. Their hot saliva mixed together. causing an overflow of different tastes in each other's mouths. Sean pursed his lips and sucked on Timothy's tongue, massaging it gently, sampling his taste buds. The hot kiss continued for several minutes until both boys were out of breath, breaking up the wet kiss.

" I wanna try something different this time," Sean snickered as he got up on his knees. "Get up on your knees," .

"What are you going to do?" Timothy asked innocently.

"Oh you'll see soon enough. It's the reason why I fingered you in the shower." Sean replied.

"Is it going to hurt?" Timothy asked, realised what Sean was going to do.

"Just a little, don't worry babe" Sean comforted.

Timothy smiled and got up on fours. Sean crept behind him and stared into the dark entrance, his erection reaching its maximum height. Sean bent down and put his face in front of Timothy's rim, having a twisted intent in mind, His tongue stuck out and licked the hairless entrance, causing Timothy's to shudder in delight. Sean covered Timothy's rim with a layer of shimmering saliva to act as a lubricant for what was going to happen next. The tongue was shoved into the dark hole and thrusted in and out. Timothy could feel the warm tongue exploring its way through the newly found cave, covering every corner, the wet saliva dripping its way further inside him.

The tongue was taken out but Sean leaned forward and aligned his erection at the entrance of Timothy. Sean conjured up some saliva and spit it on the 5 inch, coating it with a generous layer of saliva. With that, Sean placed his hands on Timothy's hips and thrusted forward….

_There was nothing but pain. Endless pain: it was agonising. As the cock entered the void, the rough journey it took to reach the ultimate prize was a painful one. The erection slid in smoothly at first but as it got deeper and the lubricant drying out, the walls of Timothy's insides stretched painfully to make way for the intruder. The foreskin of the erection was pulled back harshly and pain erupted from within. The two boyfriends cried out in pain as Sean continued his thrusting motions….._

"I'm so so… orry.. Tim.." Sean blurted out as he fought against the pain

"It's oka..okay. I sti….ll love yo..you.". Timothy groaned as he endured.

The thrusting continued as well as the pain, increasing ever so slightly with each thrust.

"Wait…" Sean stopped.

"What is it?"

"I have lube in my drawer, we should have used that haha." Sean said sorely.

"Oh wow… No wonder it was so painful"

Sean removed his shaft the abyss, which was a bit red after the painful ordeal, and leaped over to his drawer where he pulled out a small white bottle. He returned to Timothy's side and squeezed out the contents of the bottle; a slimy semi-white liquid flowed out and landed on Sean's palm. Spreading it around his palm, Sean wrapped his hand around his hard erection, covering it with a layer of the shiny substance. He then waddled over behind Timothy and applied the liquid generously on his rim and even sticking a finger inside of him to lubricate it more. Sean kept the bottle and threw it aside, aiming his shaft again at Timothy's entrance.

"You ready?" Sean squirmed excitedly,"Hopefully it won't be as painful."

"Yup I'm always ready for you." Timothy said, with hunger in his bright eyes. He looked like a predator, ready to strike at its prey, ravenous hunger sprawled on his face.

Sean looked his beastly face and thrusted forward, shoving the shaft deep into the void of Timothy. However, this time, the journey was smooth and not as painful and Sean's erection bumped against Timothy's prostate. The pleasure started to gradually increase and overwhelmed the slight pain at his entrance. The continuous thrusting seasoned his rim and he slowly got used to the feeling of both pleasure and slight pain; combining with such cohesiveness that it created the ultimate experience. The warmth of Sean's shaft could be felt deep within him as Sean slowly moved his hips. The 5 inch would hit the wall of his inside and at the same time, his prostate, sending waves of ecstasy through Timothy, making him shiver in pleasure. Sean dug his fingers in Timothy's hips as he continued the motions, as pleasure building up in his shaft. As Sean reached his climax, he pulled out of Timothy and massaged his shaft, causing it to drop from its climax.

As Sean then gestured Timothy to turn over, he could not recognise the boy in front of him. His hair was in a mess, most of it sticking up in the air as though petrified. The boy had a wild look on his face, his eyes filled with satisfaction, his mouth drooling as drops of shiny saliva dripped out from the edge of his lips. The boy wasn't a boy; he looked like a wild animal, filled with rage and hunger, the urge to devour everything before his eyes.

Timothy laid on his back, his legs lifted off the bed, his entrance widely exposed. His limp manhood dropped against his belly and his rim contracted, anticipating the ecstasy that was to come. Sean lined up his shaft once again at the entrance and plunged his manhood into the dark abyss once again.

He started off slow, allowing Timothy to get used to the feeling again. Timothy had thrown his head against the pillow and closed his eyes, treasuring every feeling that came through, savouring every moment. Immense pleasure exploded inside of him as Sean doubled his thrusting speed, shoving his shaft in and out furiously. The friction between the organ and the walls heated up Timothy's insides, letting him feel the warmth of their love. The prostate was hit countless times, sending a wave of pleasure each time it got hit. The intercourse had made Timothy hard and his 4.5 inch stood up. To intensify the pleasure, Timothy crept his hand up to his crotch and jerked himself off, fantasizing about this every moment.

The continuous thrusting made Timothy reach his climax sooner than expected and without any control, he shot his cum in the air, releasing a generous amount. The sperm landed on his belly and a few drops landed on his face and, by instinct, making him close his eyes. The cute boy with his eyes closed and his ruffled hair made Sean reach his own climax as he continued to thrust inside of Timothy.

" Cum inside of.. me, I want you to fi...fill me with your seed.", Timothy begged, their eyes connected and they stared into each other with passion.

Without reply, the sperm exploded into Timothy's abyss, filling every corner with thick healthy cum. As the warm cum splashed against his walls, Timothy shuddered in delight. The softening shaft was pulled out and cum was dripping out of the entrance, landing on the sheets of the bed.

Sean lay back beside Timothy, both boys were covered in sweat and the sheets of the bed stuck to their backs. Timothy smiled, "That was fun, hopefully we could do that again."

"Oh we can do it as many times as you want" Sean smiled back and kissed Timothy lightly on the lips…

_The two boys were exhausted from the tiring ordeal and fell asleep cuddling with one another. Both were extremely satisfied; both their wishes had came true. It was the best day of their lives. Ever._

**END OF CHAPTER 1**


End file.
